1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to tamper-proof closures for containers, such as blow molded plastic jugs which are widely used in the dairy industry for the expendible packaging of dairy products, such as milk.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,860, 3,893,583 and 3,979,002.
The present invention provides a novel dual fastening of a molded plastic tamper-proof snap-on twist off closure in that the closure includes a top portion with a depending annular ribbed flange having a first fastening configuration therein with a second fastening configuration forming a frangible connection with a tear skirt depending from the annular ribbed flange. Partial thread-like configurations in the closure and on the neck of the container which receives it are engaged when the sides of the closure are distorted inwardly so that twisting the closure removes it.